Cuidado con lo que Deseas
by Rukia and Mikuru
Summary: ¿Alguna vez han escuchando el dicho de: "debes tener cuidado con lo que deseas"? pues al parecer ni Roy, ni Riza lo habían escuchado antes! Ya que cuando pidieron un deseo nunca pensaron en las concecuencias de ese deseo! ¡Actualizado Cap.6!
1. Chapter 1

**Rukia:** hola a todos espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien el año nuevo, y hablando de eso aquí les traigo un nuevo fic que se me ocurrió durante la fiesta de año nuevo esta medio loca la idea así que decidí publicarlo a ver qué les parece así que mejor dejo de hablar y se dan cuenta ustedes mismas.

* * *

**Cuidado con lo que Deseas**

Se celebraban fiestas para recibir el año nuevo, todos reunidos con sus familias, amigos, y demás personas importantes.

Riza celebraba ese día con su familia, se habían ido a festejar a un bar ya que uno de los primos de Riza era el dueño y la familia decidió celebrar el año nuevo en ese bar.

Riza se acababa de graduar y ahora iba a la universidad, ya tenía todo listo para ingresar a una de las mejores universidades del país, bueno podría decirse que había planeado casi toda su vida nada malo podía pasarle pensaba ella.

*y dime Riza, te vas a conseguir un novio este año nuevo-preguntaba su prima Natalia-porque si es así te puedo presentar a algunos amigos míos que están interesados en ti.

*pues sabes muy bien que ahora no me interesan esas cosas, creo que te lo explique cuando veníamos para el bar.-le contesto Riza ya cansada de la misma pregunta de su prima.

*si, lo sé, pero no te vas a morir por eso, además son buenos chicos y muy guapos.

*si pero recuerdas la última vez que me dijiste eso fue todo un desastre, creo que es mejor esperar y que se presente la persona indicada

*como tu digas.

Mientras tanto Roy Mustang, celebraba la fiesta de año nuevo en su casa y había invitado a sus mejores amigos, aunque no todos les agradaban ya que con uno de ellos solo se dedicaba a pelear y tal vez por eso se llevaban tan bien, en su casa estaban: Hughes, Havoc, Breda, y los hermanos Elric, Al le cae bien pero era algo ingenuo e inocente, Ed con el solo se pasaba peleando ya que era un enano sin remedio.

*y bien Roy, que tienes planeado hacer este año nuevo-decía su mejor amigo Hughes

* Eso no lo sé aun

*pues si me preguntas creo que deberías dejar de una vez por todas esa reputación tuya de mujeriego, y tratar de entrar en una relación seria.

*claro que no, has visto los regalos que me dan las mujeres solo para que salga con ellas.

*Me lo imagine, nunca cambiaras ¿verdad?

Roy solo le dirijo una sonrisa a su amigo

Riza salió a fuera del bar, ya que había recibido las llamadas de sus mejores amigas Gracia y Winry, ya que si se quedaba adentro no escucharía nada por el ruido de la música, en eso se cruzaron las palabras que ella misma había dicho "esperar y encontrar a la persona ideal"

*si claro como si fuera tan fácil-sonrió con sarcasmo y miro hacia el cielo oscuro lleno de estrellas.

Y vio cuando una estrella fugaz caía del cielo, tal vez sonara algo raro pero Riza pido un deseo a esa estrella "poder conocer a la persona ideal" y luego una brisa suave del viento le soplo en la cara.

Roy estaba en la ventana, apoyado en la pared, el estaba viendo las estrellas, Hughes se había ido a servirse un trago, y él se había quedado viendo al cielo estrellado y vio la misma estrella fugaz que cierta rubia había visto y pidió un deseo a esa estrella "poder conocer a una persona de la que él en realidad pudiera enamorarse" en otras palabras poder conocer a la persona ideal para él. Sabía que era casi imposible que su deseo se cumpliera, debido a que no pasaba con una mujer tanto tiempo como para llamarlo una relación seria y el también se aburría demasiado rápido, la brisa suave del viento volvió a soplar y le dio en la cara a Roy.

Cuando esa estrella cayo, se había vuelto año nuevo y los dos habían pedido el deseo al mismo tiempo sin saberlo.

Riza seguía celebrando que ya era año nuevo y Roy también.

*después de todo solo era un simple deseo-pensaron los dos, que probabilidades habían de que se volviera realidad.

Al día siguiente Roy se despertaba ya que se sentía algo raro y se decía el mismo que era por haberse pasado de copas anoche, abrió los ojos lentamente y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación sino que en un lugar completamente desconocido para él, decidió levantarse pero cuando se sentó en la cama descubrió ciertas cosas que lo dejaron aun mas confundido como que porque tenía algo más que no era suyo y desde cuando su cabello era ¿largo y rubio? Se levanto rápidamente y corrió hacia el espejo y cuando vio su reflejo, no era él era una mujer (ósea que estaba en el cuerpo de Riza) eso lo asusto y lo único que reacciono a hacer fue gritar asustado.

Riza también despertaba de su sueño no se quería levantar se sentía demasiado pesada como si se hubiera pasado de copas la noche anterior, pero si ella casi no había tomado solo se tomo como dos o tres copas de vino, le dolía la cabeza y así que decidió levantarse de un buena vez y se encamino hasta el baño aun medio dormida, se lavo la cara y se la seco pero se asusto al ver su reflejo en el espejo es decir no era ella, era….era un hombre (ósea que estaba en el cuerpo de Roy) y lo único que hizo fue gritar asustada.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Rukia: **lo sé, lo sé, ¿esta raro verdad?, bueno espero a ver qué me dicen por esto, ¿si les gusto o no? Espero sus reviews a ver qué me dicen por este desastre en que los metí a los dos, la verdad no sé cómo se me ocurrió esto pero, espero no ir al infierno por esta idea que a mi loca mente se le ocurrió.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rukia: **hola a todos!! Sé que me tarde mucho en seguir con este fic pero quería primero terminar mi otro fic "El Deseo de Amar" para poder continuar este y no dejar nada a medias así que sin más palabras los dejo con este segundo cap de esta historia rara que se me ocurrió XD. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

En el cuerpo de Roy.

Riza caminaba de un lado a otro y a veces se detenía frente al espejo que había en la habitación, "¿Cómo paso esto, no lo entiendo?" estaba desesperada no sabía qué hacer y el dolor de cabeza de la resaca que tenia no ayudaba mucho.

Recordaba una y otra vez la noche pasada, cuando estaba en su cuerpo y no entendía que fue lo que paso para que al siguiente día despertara siendo un hombre.

*esto no me puede estar pasando-decía desesperada una y otra vez.

Se vistió para salir y no sabía de dónde agarro el valor para cambiarse, era una situación muy incómoda para ella, necesitaría un psicólogo cuando todo esto terminara, ya cuando se termino de alistar se tomo una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y se fue en dirección a su departamento necesitaba estar en un lugar conocido para ella, tal vez eso le aclararía la cabeza y también un poco de aire fresco no le haría mal.

En el cuerpo de Riza.

Roy aun no se había movido del lugar, el seguía en el baño frente al espejo, hasta que al fin reacciono.

*ay noo, esto no está pasando-pensó el-no debí haber tomado tanto anoche, estas son la consecuencias de las competencias de bebidas, ahora alucino que soy una mujer.

*Si definitivamente tiene que ser una alucinación pero para ser una alucinación era demasiado real-seguía pensando tratando de hallar una repuesta que le fuera lógica- es decir yo salgo con chicas, no alucino que soy una, ¿qué rayos te pasa Roy?

Agacho la cabeza y la volvió a levantar viéndose de nuevo en el espejo.

*no es una alucinación- dijo en voz alta, ya que todo ese tiempo había estado evitando la verdad.

Tenía que aclarar su mente, relajarse y buscar una salida, pero no la encontraría estando parado frente al espejo del baño, así que decidió salir e ir hasta su apartamento no sabía exactamente en que le ayudaría ir hasta allá pero aun así iba a ir , se cambio y salió.

* * *

Riza caminaba rápidamente como si así fuera a escapar de la situación en la que se encontraba, cerró los ojos y seguía caminando ¿a quién engañaba? no iba a salir de esta tan fácil Es mas ni sabía que iba a hacer ahora-pensaba, hasta que choco contra una persona y abrió los ojos y agarro a esa persona del brazo para evitar que callera al piso, luego sus miradas se encontraron y se sorprendieron de verse.

*mi cuerpo-dijeron al unisonó, sin poder créelo aun

*sea quien seas, quiero que me devuelvas lo que me pertenece-decía Roy por la incómoda situación y también por las diferencias de alturas.

*créeme que si supiera como devolverte tu cuerpo ¿crees que estaría en esta situación?-dijo Riza algo alterada.

*supongo que tienes razón-dijo Roy decepcionado

Se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos

*¿Y bien tienes alguna idea de qué hacer?-pregunto Roy a la intrusa que estaba en su cuerpo.

*pues llevo tratando de pensar en algo toda la mañana pero tu resaca no me ayuda mucho-dijo Riza casada de estar con el insoportable dolor de cabeza, la pastilla no le había ayudado mucho.

*Jeje! Lamento que tengas que cargar con mis problemas-decía Roy rascándose la cabeza.

*y que le puedo hacer y también este problema no ayuda, en nada me siento muy rara así.

*dímelo a mí, se supone que yo debo invitar a chicas a salir no ser una de ellas-Riza se rio ante el comentario del hombre- ¿cómo te llamas?

*Riza Hawkeye, se siente raro decirle mi nombre a mi propio cuerpo y ¿cuál es el tuyo?

Roy se rio

*Yo me llamo Roy Mustang… y tienes razón se siente raro muy raro.

*¿Y ahora que haremos?-decía Riza sentándose en la banca que había por ahí.

*no lo sé-contesto Roy

*entonces ay que pensar en algo y rápido, porque ni creas que me quiero quedar así-dijo Riza.

*pues ni yo tampoco me quiero quedar así, no sabes cómo afecta esto a mi moral.

*Hombres solo les importan ellos mismo-pensó-entonces ay que ponerse a pensar en cómo arreglar esto.

*si tienes razón-dijo Roy.

*pero antes mientras estemos así te voy a dar un advertencia.

*¿Sí?-dijo Roy algo confundido, ¿Qué ya no tenía suficiente con la situación en la que se encontraban?-pensó

*ni siquiera se te vaya a ocurrir propasarte con mi cuerpo y sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, ¿entendiste?-dijo Riza tratando de amenazarlo.

*pues…como que es algo tarde –decía algo dudoso.

*¿¡Qué!?-grito Riza enfadada.

*que esperabas soy un hombre en el cuerpo de una mujer y además no iba a salir en ropa de dormir a la calle o ¿sí?-contesto Roy muy tranquilamente como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

*creo que en parte tienes razón pero aun así te lo advierto.

*tranquila y a demás no se dé que te quejas, si no tienes tan mal cuerpo.

Riza trataba de tranquilizarse no le podía hacer daño a su propio cuerpo pero si la situación se arreglaba ya después el pagaría caro.

*sabes mejor cállate y solo habla si tienes alguna idea de cómo arreglar esto.

*si pero creo que no puedo pensar mucho si tengo el estomago vacio, así que pasemos a comer algo en aquella cafetería-decía Roy apuntando hacia una cafetería en la esquina de la plaza.

*si es buena idea, parece que al fin estas comenzando a pensar un poco.

*¬¬ si pero tu pagas porque yo no ando dinero.

*si es buena idea, dejemos que el hombre pague-decía Riza con una sonrisita maligna y mostrando la billetera de Roy.

*¿QUE? Pero...pero... de donde la sacaste.

*creo que tu sabes muy bien en donde dejas tus cosas, así que no es necesario de que te lo explique-esto fue lo último que dijo Riza y luego se fue caminando a la cafetería.

*genial, tenía que decir que ella pagaba-decía arrepentido por su "gran idea", aunque tenía que admitir que para ser mujer no era tan tonta como él creía y para colmo también era bonita.

Y así se fueron caminando hacia la cafetería, tal vez lograban encontrar una respuesta a este problema, sin tener que decirle a nadie de la vergonzosa situación en la que estaban envueltos.

* * *

**N/A.**

**Rukia:** y bien este fue todo el segundo capi de este fic, espero les haya gustado y voy a tratar de no tardarme tanto en subir los otros caps. Aunque se me va a hacer muy difícil debido a que ya empecé mis clases y debo prestarles atención y hacer las tareas y etc. Así que hare todo lo posible por seguirlo. Nos vemos en el siguiente cap de esta historia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rukia:** ¡¡hola!! A todas regrese con un nuevo cap. de esta historia, lamento la tardanza pero me he estado esforzando mucho en las clases y acabo de terminar las primeras pruebas. Así que hoy me tome el tiempo libre que tenía para continuar con el fic.

**Ayelen-96: **que bueno que te guste este fic y también espero que te guste este siguiente cap.

**Moni-mustang: **comentaste en mi otra historia que te gusto y espero no decepcionarte con esta nueva, y si se parecen a varias películas que ha habido sobre el cambio de cuerpos.

**Riza-Paola: **perdón por la tardanza pero las clases me tienen ocupada y si cuando habla Riza está en el cuerpo de Roy, aquí voy a poner unas aclaraciones para que veas quien habla, a ver si así no te confundís**. **Yo sé que es algo confuso pero espero que esto aclare un poco las cosas.

Ahora dejo de hablar y los dejo con el cap. 3 del fic.

* * *

Se sentaron en una mesa que estaba retirada de las otras, ya que pensaron que si alguien los escuchaba, dirían que los dos estaban locos.

*ay que pensar bien en lo que vamos a hacer, no podemos seguir distrayéndonos en discusiones que no nos ayudan en nada- decía Riza (en el cuerpo de Roy)- no me gusta tener que actuar como un hombre

*y tú crees que a mí me gusta estar así-decía Roy fastidiado (en el cuerpo de Riza)-te han dicho antes que tienes una voz medio chillona, sinceramente extraño mi voz, así no me siento macho.

Riza se enojó (en el cuerpo de Roy)

*pues tu vos no es precisamente de hombre ya que parece más bien vos de travesti y…….

*ya está bien solo era una broma, tranquila-intento Roy tranquilizar a Riza-¿quieres que nos manden a un manicomio?

Riza (en el cuerpo de Roy) suspiro e intento tranquilizarse

*ya es enserio tenemos, que pensar en algo que nos ayude y…-Riza (en el cuerpo de Roy) volteo a ver hacia la puerta de entrada y vio a alguien que no quería ver- ay no esto no me puede estar pasando a mí, ¿Por qué hoy?

Roy (en el cuerpo de Riza) pensaba que la situación ya la habían vuelto loca y luego volteo a ver a donde ella estaba viendo.

*¿Qué haces?-decía Riza muy nerviosa (en el cuerpo de Roy) - no voltees, no debes dejar que te vean.

*¿Y porque no?-pregunto curioso Roy (en el cuerpo de Riza)

*eso no te importa-dijo Riza (en el cuerpo de Roy)

*mira si queremos salir de esto, tenemos que aprender a confiar el uno en el otro-dijo Roy (en el cuerpo de Riza)

Riza (en el cuerpo de Roy) tenía que aceptar, que eso era muy cierto

*el que acaba de entrar era mi ex novio-dijo Riza (en el cuerpo de Roy) en tono de resignación, y luego volteo a ver de nuevo y se le abrieron los ojos como platos, al darse cuenta que esa personita se dirigía hacia donde estaban ellos.

*¿Ese fracasado es tu ex novio?-pregunto Roy (en el cuerpo de Riza) con enojo.

*¿Espera lo conoces?- pregunto Riza (en el cuerpo de Roy)

*claro que lo conozco ese inútil, estudia en la misma universidad que yo-decía Roy (en el cuerpo de Riza)

*ay no ya va a llegar-decía Riza cada vez más preocupada (en el cuerpo de Roy)-¿trátalo bien quieres?

*ya tranquila, haré mi mejor esfuerzo-decía Roy sarcástico (en el cuerpo de Riza)

*Hola Riza-dijo Josh con una sonrisa y se le acercaba para darle un beso en la mejía a Riza o mejor dicho a Roy.

Pero en ese momento Roy se apartó para evitar el "amistoso saludo"

*Josh hace mucho tiempo que no te veía-decía Roy (en el cuerpo de Riza)-estas muy guapo ¿has hecho ejercicio?

*pero si te vi la semana pasada ¿recuerdas? Y si he estado yendo al gimnasio.-dijo Josh algo confundido por la actitud de Riza.

*aah…pues a mí me parece que ha pasado mucho tiempo-decía Roy (en el cuerpo de Riza)

*aja…y quieres ir a tomar algo yo te invito.-dijo Josh sonriéndole.

*no-intervino Riza (en el cuerpo de Roy)-ella está muy ocupada, además ya nos íbamos así que adiós.

*Roy Mustang y ¿tu quién te crees que eres para acercarte a mi novia?-pregunto Josh con celos

*¿Tu novia?-pregunto Riza notablemente enojada (en el cuerpo de Roy)-tu rompiste conmigo es decir con ella, así que ya no son nada.

Y eso fue lo último que dijo y se llevó a rastras a Roy.

Riza (en el cuerpo de Roy) se fue a caminar por el parque y Roy la siguió.

*y dime ¿qué paso con el "trátalo bien"?-preguntaba Roy (en el cuerpo de Riza)-porque si me preguntas creo, que más gay no pude haber actuado y eso que fue tu idea.

*sabes que, mejor cállate-dijo Riza aun enojada (en el cuerpo de Roy)

*solo pregunto, porque aún estoy algo confundido-dijo Roy (en el cuerpo de Riza)-ay no me digas que aun sigues enamorada de él, porque si es así ya supéralo.

*claro que no, como se te ocurre-decía Riza aún más enojada (en el cuerpo de Roy)

Roy solo se rió de eso.

*créeme que después la que se va a reír soy yo, cuando te visite la mejor amiga de todas las mujeres.-dijo Riza en tono sarcástico (en el cuerpo de Roy)

*¿Ah? Espera a que mejor amiga te refieres, a una persona o, a la que hace que las mujeres se pongan de mal humor-preguntaba Roy preocupado (en el cuerpo de Riza)

Riza se empezó a reír (en el cuerpo de Roy)

*pues creo que es obvio, que es lo segundo que dijiste-dijo Riza ya olvidando su enojo y burlándose de Roy.

*no, espera dime como se puede detener eso-decía Roy ya demasiado preocupado (en el cuerpo de Riza.

*no se puede, así que ahora te aguantas-dijo Riza disfrutándolo, es una lástima que en estas fechas no me venga, pensó, pero aun así dejare que sufra un poco más.

*eres muy mala ¿sabes?-decía Roy (en el cuerpo de Riza)

*si, pues yo nunca dije que fuera buena o ¿sí?-decía Riza (en el cuerpo de Roy)

*tampoco has dicho que seas mala-decía Roy aun preocupado (en el cuerpo de Riza)

*eso no es necesario decirlo, creo que lo demuestro y mucho, como sea ya se está haciendo de noche será mejor que nos vayamos a mi apartamento-dijo Riza (en el cuerpo de Roy)

*¿Vayamos?-pregunto Roy algo confundido (en el cuerpo de Riza)

*si, no pensaras que te voy a dejar solo con mi cuerpo, y tampoco ir a tu apartamento es una opción, así que deja de quejarte y apúrate-dijo Riza (en el cuerpo de Roy)

*como tú quieras, de todas formas ya me da igual-dijo Roy con resignación (en el cuerpo de Riza)

En el apartamento de Riza.

*¿Y en donde dormiré yo?-pregunto Roy (en el cuerpo de Riza)- no esperaras a que duerma en el sofá o ¿sí?

*prefiero dormir yo en el sofá, a que tu cuerpo infeste mi cama de gérmenes-decía Riza (en el cuerpo de Roy)

*está bien, si eso es lo que quieres, no hay ningún problema para mí-dijo Roy y se fue.

Riza solo suspiro.

(En el cuerpo de Roy)

Pasaron varias horas y Riza aun no podía dormir, así que encendió la televisión para ver si así podía conciliar el sueño. Pasaba los canales lentamente hasta que, encontró una película muy parecida a la situación que estaba viviendo, bueno era la misma situación.

Se quedó viéndola y se le ocurrió una idea que tal vez, podría arreglar las cosas y ella regresaría a su cuerpo.

Ya al día siguiente le diría a Roy, solo esperaba a que el plan funcionará.

* * *

**N/A.**

**Rukia: **Este es todo el cap de hoy, espero que les haya gustado y que también no se hayan confundido y le hayan entendido mejor. Gracias por los reviews y nos vemos en el siguiente cap.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rukia: **Hola a todas! He vuelto y con un nuevo cap de este fic, y me disculpo por la súper tardanza pero las clases me tenían muy ocupada, ¬¬ esos malditos maestros no tienen compasión, los odiooo pero bueno, al fin ya estoy de vacaciones y me tome el tiempo para continuar este fic así que espero no haber perdido la inspiración y yo me callo y las dejo leer.

* * *

Ya era un nuevo día, Roy (en el cuerpo de Riza) aun dormía hasta que sintió un dulce olor en el aire, se levanto y se lavo los dientes, luego se dirigió a la cocina del apartamento.

Riza (en el cuerpo de Roy) preparaba el desayuno

*Vaya hasta que al fin despiertas –decía Riza

*Si es que huele muy bien- decía Roy (en el cuerpo de Riza) hablando aun medio dormido

Ya los dos sentados en la mesa y comiéndose el desayuno.

*Vaya si que cocinas muy bien – decía Roy (en el cuerpo de Riza)

*Enserio pues qué bien que te guste – decía Riza (en el cuerpo de Roy) – Bueno cambiando de tema, se me ocurrió una buena idea para recuperar nuestros cuerpos. Aun no sé si vaya a funcionar pero es lo único que tenemos

*¿Y esa idea es?-dijo Roy (en el cuerpo de Riza) terminando ya de comer

*Seria como ayudarnos el uno al otro, como conociéndonos más y ver los que está mal en la vida del otro – explico Riza (en el cuerpo de Roy)

* Ya entiendo –dijo Roy – algo así como un favor y eso nos regresaría a lo que somos en realidad…

Es una buena idea habrá que intentarlo

*bien entonces yo ya me voy- dijo Riza (en el cuerpo de Roy)

*¿Y a dónde vas? –pregunto Roy con cierto interés

* A la universidad –dijo Riza muy calmada – No pensaras que falte a mi primer día de clases ¿o sí?

Genial eso arruinaba la idea de Roy de faltar a clases ese día ahora tendría que ir y ver cómo se las arreglaba en la situación en la que estaba.

Unas horas después en la universidad a la que iba a asistir Riza. No podía creer lo que veía.

*No puedo creerlo aun, que tu estés en la misma universidad que yo- dijo Riza (en el cuerpo de Roy) con un tono de burla – Vaya si que aceptan a cualquiera aquí.

Roy (en el cuerpo de Riza) la quedo viendo con cara de reproche.

*Oye más cuidado con lo que dices –dijo Roy defendiéndose- para tu mayor información no soy tan mal alumno, solo que yo no presumo tanto ya que eso podría arruinar mi reputación, especialmente con las chicas

*Si como tú digas- dijo Riza (en el cuerpo de Roy)- Tal vez el problema en tu vida sea que eres un mujeriego.

En eso Roy recordó la noche de año nuevo, el deseo que había pedido… no, no era posible que algo como eso lo metiera en tal situación… ¿o sí? Pero de repente alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Era su mejor amigo Hughes quien lo llamaba a lo lejos, no podía dejar que se enterara de esa situación tan vergonzosa. Y se llevo a Riza rápidamente a un lugar en donde pudieran confundirse entre varias personas

En unos cuantos minutos estaban en la cafetería de la universidad.

*¿Oye que te pasa porque me trajiste aquí? –pregunto Riza (en el cuerpo de Roy) medio cansada por la apresurada caminata.

*mm pues uno de mis amigos se dirigía hacia nosotros –dijo Roy (en el cuerpo de Riza)- no podía dejar que se enterara de todo esto.

Riza lo pensó un poco y finalmente dijo.

*Si creo que tienes razón

*Roooooy! –grito una voz chillona al otro lado de la cafetería

*Ay no –dijo Roy en sus pensamientos (en el cuerpo de Riza)- ¿Por qué ella y justo ahora?

Una chica venia corriendo apresuradamente hacia Roy (o sea Riza) la chica se le tiro encima a Roy y lo beso en los labios.

Roy (en el cuerpo de Riza) se alarmo, no podía creerlo, si Riza ya lo odiaba ahora lo iba a querer matar.

Riza (en el cuerpo de Roy) se quito de encima a la mujer que la había besado y enseguida empezó a reclamarle.

*¿Pero que es lo que te sucede? ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así? Eres una lanzada, ofrecida, ¿no tienes vergüenza? –decía Riza (en el cuerpo de Roy) muy enojada, alarmada y avergonzada por la horrorosa situación.

La chica se sorprendió y dijo

*Pero Roy ¿ya no te acuerdas de mí? ¿De tu novia?

*¿Novia?-dijo Riza aun muy enfadad (en el cuerpo de Roy) y quedo viendo muy fijamente a Roy.

La chica también quedo viendo a Riza (o sea Roy)

*¿Y esta quién es? –pregunto la mujer muy celosa y enojada

Riza logro calmarse un poco, pensó rápido y logro decir.

*Sabes que te parece si hablamos más tarde, ya que ESTA y yo tenemos que hablar –decía Riza (en el cuerpo de Roy) viendo fijamente a Roy.

Y dejando atrás a la supuesta novia de Roy, se fueron los dos a otro lugar en donde ya no hubiera más interrupciones

*Porque demonios no me dijiste que tenías novia- dijo Riza aun muy enojada (en el cuerpo de Roy)

*No sabía que iba a aparecer, normalmente no la veo mucho y ella no es mi novia es solo una muy buena amiga –dijo Roy (en el cuerpo de Riza) tratando de calmar a Riza.

*Se supone que debías contarme todo sobre tu vida y se te olvida mencionarme a tu "muy buena amiga"- dijo Riza aun reprochándole (en el cuerpo de Roy)- No puedo creer que esto me pase a mí, me va bien en las clases y en todo lo demás, nunca he hecho mal a nadie, no merezco esto.

Roy (en el cuerpo de Riza) empezaba a enojarse también, comenzó a sentirse abrumado por todo. Y sin pensar mucho en lo que iba a decir, hablo.

*Disculpe señorita yo soy perfecta, pero yo por lo menos no estoy enamorada de mi ex

Riza (en el cuerpo de Roy) se sintió mal ante tal comentario y no supo qué hacer, ya que era la verdad y Roy lo había descubierto. De inmediato se deprimió y mucho.

Roy (en el cuerpo de Riza) al ver la expresión de Riza supo que había hablado de más y la había lastimado y no sabía qué hacer para enmendar su error.

* * *

**Rukia: **Bien espero que les haya gustado el cap y me sigo disculpando por la tardanza y ahora que ya estoy de vacaciones prometo no tardarme tanto con los siguientes caps.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rukia: Hola, Hola! Esta vez no me tarde tanto en actualizar, ya que después de un cuento de Caperucita Roja (versión muy modificada) que quedara marcado de por vida y que de paso mato el poco de mi infancia que me quedaba, al parecer se me aflojo un poco más la imaginación, haciendo que no me costara tanto escribir este cap, yo me callo y espero que lo disfruten.**

**

* * *

**

Roy se había equivocado y en grande

*Oye Riza –dijo Roy con una voz de arrepentido (en el cuerpo de Riza)- Lo siento mucho en verdad, yo nunca quise decirte todo eso, te lo juro no era mi intención

Riza (en el cuerpo de Roy) solo le dirigió la mirada.

*Créeme que yo solo me sentí algo presionado por todo y hablé sin pensarlo- Roy (en el cuerpo de Riza) ya no sabía que más decirle a Riza para que lo perdonara por lo que había dicho- Yo simplemente…

*Sabes –hablo Riza al fin (en el cuerpo de Roy)- Tú no eres el único que tiene que disculparse aquí, yo también debería disculparme contigo

*¿Y eso porqué? –dijo Roy (en el cuerpo de Riza) extrañado por lo que le decía.

*Si es cierto- volvió a hablar Riza- No es que me crea perfecta es solo que nunca imagine que algo como esto me pasaría, podría decirse que tenía planeada mi vida y esos planes no incluían este problema- termino de hablar Riza (en el cuerpo de Roy) con voz algo triste.

*Ya entiendo- dijo Roy (en el cuerpo de Riza)- mira yo tal vez no sea tan bueno hablando pero, no necesariamente tienes que planear tu vida para que todo salga como tú quieres, ya que nunca se sabe lo que pueda pasar- Le dijo Roy tratando de que Riza no se sintiera mal por todo.

*Vaya hasta que al fin dices algo que valga la pena escuchar- dijo Riza con sarcasmo (en el cuerpo de Roy)

Roy (en el cuerpo de Riza) solo rió ante el comentario y le dijo

*Vamos todo va a estar bien, solo hay que desear más para poder arreglar esto y regresar a lo que somos

De repente Riza (en el cuerpo de Roy) se dio cuenta de algo que había ignorado todo ese tiempo "desear"

*el deseo que pedí la noche de año nuevo- dijo en voz alta

*¿Qué? –Pregunto Roy sorprendido (en el cuerpo de Riza)- ¿Tu también pediste un deseo la noche de año nuevo?

*si –respondió Riza de inmediato (en el cuerpo de Roy)-a una estrella que caía del cielo

*Dime Riza que fue exactamente lo que deseaste- le pregunto Roy con mucho interés (en el cuerpo de Riza)

Riza (en el cuerpo de Roy) dudó un poco antes de contestar la pregunta del pelinegro, pero se dio cuenta de que tal vez eso podía regresarle su cuerpo.

*conocer a la persona ideal para mí –dijo Riza (en el cuerpo de Roy)

Mientras que Riza esperaba una respuesta, Roy analizaba la situación

*Ya veo –habló Roy entendiéndolo al fin- eso fue.

*¿El deseo? -pregunto Riza (en el cuerpo de Roy) tratando de adivinar lo que él pensaba

*Si eso fue- le contesto Roy (en el cuerpo de Riza) – El deseo que yo pedí y el tuyo, eran exactamente lo mismo, los dos deseábamos conocer a la persona indicada. Y eso se cumplió y he aquí el resultado, ese deseo nos guio a la persona…

*que es ideal para el otro –dijo Riza (en el cuerpo de Roy) completando lo que él iba a decir Roy

*exacto- dijo Roy en tono de victoria

Los dos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro y solo se empezaron a reír

*no puedo creerlo –decía Riza (en el cuerpo de Roy)- ¿tú eres el indicado para mí?

*así parece-contesto Roy (en el cuerpo de Riza)-y tu eres la indicada para mi, quien lo diría que destino más cruel me espera.

*jajá, muy gracioso –dijo Riza (en el cuerpo de Roy) con sarcasmo a lo que Roy solo le dedico una sonrisa.

*pero ahora solo me queda una pregunta- hablo nuevamente Riza (en el cuerpo de Roy)

*Si- respondió Roy (en el cuerpo de Riza)

*con todo esto que hemos descubierto ¿Cómo le hacemos para regresar a la normalidad?- pregunto Riza con interés (en el cuerpo de Roy)

*no tengo idea- dijo Roy suspirando (en el cuerpo de Riza)- pero eso lo veremos mañana porque ya me dio hambre de tanto pensar.

Riza (en el cuerpo de Roy) solo se limito a reír

*bien entonces vamos a comer-dijo Roy (en el cuerpo de Riza) muy entusiasmado- pero tu cocinas.

*no tienes remedio en verdad-dijo Riza (en el cuerpo de Roy) y pensó que tal vez Roy si era el indicado para ella, el único inconveniente que había era que el tenia novia y no sabía cómo ese deseo la ayudaría con eso.

Ya después de haber comido la cena que había preparado Riza con algo de la ayuda de Roy, que al fin decidió ayudar (ya que este era medio inútil para ese tipo de cosas no fue de mucha ayuda, y Riza aun no entendía como podía tener el cuerpo que tenia alimentándose tan mal)

Dos horas después se fueron a dormir

Riza se durmió al instante, mientras que Roy pensaba que tal vez Riza no sería tan mala novia para él, ya que el deseo había cumplido exactamente lo que él quería. Y se quedo dormido ante ese pensamiento.

* * *

**Rukia: Bueno esto es todo espero que les haya gustado el cap. Ya que costó un trauma más en mi vida, pero bien que se le puede hacer, nos vemos en el siguiente cap que puede ser el último, así que cuídense mucho.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rukia: ¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Pues yo espero que muy bien, aquí les traje el último capitulo de este fic. Sí desgraciadamente el ultimo así que yo me callo y dejo que ustedes lean tranquilamente. Disfrútenlo. **

Comenzaba el amanecer, anunciando que sería un buen día… bueno no tanto ya que un adolorido Roy Mustang despertó en el suelo, abrió lentamente los ojos y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en la habitación de Riza, más bien estaba tirado en el piso de la sala

*pero yo no dormí aquí- pensó

Comenzó a levantarse lentamente, noto que se sentía más pesado de lo normal y empezó a sobarse la cabeza, de repente se dio cuenta había regresado a su cuerpo. Corrió hacia el espejo que estaba en la sala del apartamento y lo comprobó

Si al fin Roy Mustang había recuperado su cuerpo.

*Si ya soy yo de nuevo-grito emocionado

Riza se despertó al escuchar los gritos de felicidad de Roy

*ahora sí que se la ganó- pensó Riza al ver el reloj que marcaba las 4 de la madrugada- pagará por haberme despertado

Sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, camino hacia la sala del apartamento

Donde vio a Roy saltando y gritando de felicidad

*podrías callarte-grito Riza y Roy dejo su festejo- ¿no te das cuenta de la hora que es?

*si me doy cuenta-contesto Roy muy alegre

*pues no me parece- decía Riza cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo como si fuera a asesinarlo- porque me has despertado y aun me quedaban cuatro horas más de sueño y si no te importa yo…

No la dejo continuar ya que no se fijo que Roy se le había acercado y la había tomado por los hombros, Riza se sorprendió mucho al notar la cercanía iba a protestar cuando Roy se le adelanto.

*Riza, date cuenta, ya recuperamos nuestros cuerpos- le dijo Roy tranquilamente y separándose de ella

Riza se sorprendió y comenzó a verse las manos y confirmo que eran las suyas luego hizo lo mismo que Roy y se apresuro a verse en el espejo, se sonrió a sí misma y grito de alegría

Corrió hacia donde estaba Roy y de la emoción lo abrazo, a lo que Roy correspondió y ambos celebraban que ya habían vuelto a la normalidad. Pero Riza se daba cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer ¿había abrazado a Roy sin darse cuenta? De la felicidad que sentía no había medido sus propias acciones y se separo de él rápidamente.

Ambos se quedaron viendo en silencio y de la nada comenzaron a reírse

*¿Puedes creerlo? – le pregunto Riza a Roy

*si, que tú me acabas de abrazar-decía Roy en tono burlón

A Riza se le puso la cara roja como tomate de la vergüenza y el enojo.

*No idiota –dijo con enojo- hablo de que al fin recuperamos nuestros cuerpos

Roy soltó una carcajada

*ya lo sé, solo quería molestarte un poco-dijo burlándose de la rubia

Riza solo se limito a suspirar

*definitivamente no tienes remedio-dijo Riza en tono de resignación

En esa misma mañana. Pero en la universidad, Riza y Roy andaban cada quien por su lado, Roy con sus amigos y Riza con Winry y Gracia

*Vaya Roy sí que te has perdido- decía Hughes

*Si Hughes tiene toda la razón- hablo Havoc- Ed hasta llego a pensar que ya te habías pasado al otro bando

*No es nada de eso-decía Roy mientras observaba a Riza al otro lado de donde ellos estaban –es solo que he estado un poco ocupado.

*Riza me tenias muy preocupada-decía Winry en tono de reproche – hace dos días que no sabíamos nada de ti y tampoco contestabas el teléfono de tu apartamento.

*Ya basta Winry, deja de molestar a Riza- intervino Gracia-apuesto a que Riza tiene una muy buena razón para haberse ausentado estos días.

*Si y una muy buena, tanto que no me creerían si se los cuento- decía Riza sonriéndoles

Mientras que Roy aun seguía observando cada movimiento que ella hacia

*es ahora o nunca… pero creo que mejor ahora-pensó

No quería perder esa oportunidad que tenia y menos después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, eso no podía ser tan fácilmente olvidado y hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Así que comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Riza y sus amigas.

Havoc lo noto

*Roy espera, ¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto Havoc algo confundido por la repentina reacción de su amigo.

Al ver que Roy no le hizo caso, se dirigió a Hughes

*¿Y ahora que le pasara? ¿No crees que Roy ha estado actuando muy extraño?-pregunto Havoc

*No lo creo- dijo Hughes sonriendo ya que este se había dando cuenta de lo que Roy había estado viendo toda la mañana-creo que más bien va por lo que quiere-termino de decir y señalo la dirección a la que Roy se dirigía

Havoc volteo a ver a la dirección que le señalaban

*bueno… creo que ahora si lo perdimos-dijo Havoc finalmente

Roy apresuro mas el paso al ver que alguien "no deseado" se acerco a hablar con Riza, así es, era nada más y nada menos que el fastidioso ex de Riza

*Hola chicas-decía Josh sonriendo de manera seductora-creen que podrían darme unos minutos a solas con Riza

*Aah?-las amigas de Riza dudaron antes de contestarle-creo que no hay ningún problema-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo y se retiraron

*Riza quería hablar de algo muy importante…veras yo…

*¡Riza!-dijo Roy terminando de llegar hacia donde estaban ellos

Josh no pudo continuar ya que Roy lo había interrumpido y lo quedo viendo con cara de fastidio

*Mustang- dijo Josh con desprecio

*Josh-dijo Roy en el mismo tono

Se habían quedado viendo fijamente como queriéndose matar con la mirada el uno al otro.

Riza ya comenzaba a sentir la incomodidad en el ambiente que había entre los dos hombres, así que decidió intervenir antes de que la situación empeorara, pero Josh se le adelanto

*Mustang crees que podrías darme unos minutos a solas con mi Riza-decía Josh en tono de desafío

*¿Tu Riza?-repitió Roy en tono de burla- ¿y tu quién demonios te crees para hablar así de mi novia?

*¿WTF? Había escuchado bien ¿Roy había dicho que ella era su novia?-dijo Riza en sus pensamientos bastante sorprendida por lo que Roy dijo.

*Maldito-murmuro Josh, lo que Roy pudo oír perfectamente bien- Vaya Mustang, esta vez sí que lograste sorprenderme, no me la esperaba-hizo una pausa antes de continuar-pero como buen perdedor que soy, acepto la derrota-le dijo casi fulminándolo con la mirada como queriendo decir esto no se va a quedar así y con la misma se retiro, dejando a Roy y Riza solos.

Riza apenas despertaba de su asombro, se había enamorado de Roy pero ella sabía muy bien que lo de ellos no podía pasar a más que una simple amistad, ya que el único problema que había entre ellos dos era la "noviecita" de Roy

*Roy pero que es lo que pretendes…-Roy no la dejo continuar ya que la había besado, fue un beso rápido pero que dejaba muy claro lo que Roy quería de ella.

Roy la quería para él y no iba a dejar que nada se entrometiera en su camino.

*Roy…yo no puedo ser tu novia-dijo Riza con voz algo apagada-yo… tú… tú tienes una novia y yo no puedo entrometerme.

Roy sonrió

*Si es eso lo que te preocupa, tiene arreglo-decía tranquilamente y metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón

*¿A qué te refieres? –Dijo Riza con voz medio temblorosa y viéndolo a los ojos-¿estás jugando conmigo?

Roy noto la confusión en los ojos de Riza

*Claro que no. Me refiero a que voy a demostrarte lo que soy capaz de hacer para estar contigo- le dijo Roy sonriéndole

Riza aun no entendía muy bien lo que Roy le quería decir, pero decidió confiar en sus palabras, así que solo se limito a sonreírle inocentemente.

*¡Dios! Como quería besarla en esos momentos-pensó Roy- pero tenía asuntos pendientes que atender y no podían quedar para más tarde, si quería que Riza fuera su novia.

*Bien nos vemos a la salida-se despidió de Riza dándole un beso en la frente y comenzó a caminar

*¡Espera!-dijo Riza y Roy se detuvo, luego se volteo para verla nuevamente-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Riza finalmente.

*A terminar con mi novia-le contesto Roy muy sonriente

Riza no le deseaba mal a nadie, pero al escuchar eso se sintió extrañamente feliz y luego recordó el pequeño incidente que había tenido con la novia de Roy en la cafetería de la universidad, cuando aún seguía en el cuerpo de él.

Riza volvió a sonreír no sin antes desearle buena suerte a Roy

*espero que te diviertas-le Riza dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

A lo cual Roy se sorprendió y lo único que hizo fue reírse por lo que la rubia le había dicho y así siguió con su camino.

Era nuevamente fin de año, Riza y Roy habían pasado un buen año siendo novios, a pesar de que Josh había intentado varias veces separarlos, no lo logro ya que Roy no se lo permitió, también aunque fuera muy difícil de explicar le contaron a sus amigos como fue que se habían conocido. Historia de la que Ed sacó provecho para molestar a Roy casi todo el año.

A Roy le molestaban las bromas del enano, pero no se arrepentía de todo lo que le había pasado, ya que si no hubiera sido por ese deseo él nunca hubiera conocido a su Riza. Y aunque los dos ya no pedían deseos a las estrellas sin pensarlo dos veces, no se quejaban de nada de lo que les había pasado, ya que después de todo su deseo si se había cumplido.

**Rukia: Bien aquí nos despedimos, espero que les haya gustado el fic y gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews, les agradezco mucho su apoyo, yo aquí me despido y ya veremos más adelante si se me da la imaginación para escribir otro fic**

**Agradecimientos especiales a: MizzMassacre, Aiko Li, Katherine, Aylen-96, moni-mustang, riza-paola, Quilla Sama (quien me recordó que tenía mi fic abandonado), luvi hawkeye, Noriko X, Susumi Sempai. Y bien como dicen por ahí, un fic con reviews es un fic feliz (aviso que tome prestada la frase, no es de mi propiedad solo la leí por ahí y me gusto) **


End file.
